


Proposals on a Whim

by ali_bunny1



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_bunny1/pseuds/ali_bunny1
Summary: After a long day, Buttercup seeks solace from Butch but he's got some other big decisions in mind.
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Kudos: 43





	Proposals on a Whim

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this one to my Tumblr so I figured I would post it here too. Warning, it's not very polished but I had fun indulging myself. Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Also! I'm working on a second part to this one because I couldn't just leave it be.

Buttercup growled to herself as she left the gym. Pounding the pavement as the sun beamed down on her already overheated body. It had been another grueling day at work and she was beyond her limit. Anything that could go wrong, did go wrong. 

First, the ellipticals needed to be regreased, then the dance rooms weren't properly stocked or cleaned, some of the lockers were dented and therefore stuck, and on top of all of that, one of her clients tried lifting the heavier weights despite her suggestion not to. Of course, the man then blew his back out. Truthfully, the list could go on but she was done thinking about work. What she really needed was food, a shower, and a nap. Desperately, in that order. 

Buttercup quickly raced to her boyfriend's apartment. Butch usually hid the good snacks in his room away from his brothers. She attempted to take a discreet sniff of herself while waiting for the light to change. Eh, she's definitely smelled better. Maybe a shower before eating would be best. 

She greeted the doorman with a weak smile as he opened the lobby doors for her. Once in the elevator, she looked down at the key. Butch had forced the key on her in an attempt to be romantic. She chuckled to herself, remembering how flustered he was and just how oblivious she was to what he meant. 

* * *

_ He kissed her hands, biting her left pointer finger, " I love you so much." _

_ She giggled at the gesture, " Yeah, yeah. I love you too."  _

_ He turned on his side, propping himself up slightly, " No, really. I mean it, I do. A lot." He leaned in, kissing her nose softly. _

_ " What? You think I don't mean it?" Buttercup squeezed his jaw affectionately. _

_ " I didn't say that. I'm just saying, y'know, you have the key to my heart," Butch had slipped a metal object into her hand. His eyes fluttered to the hand he was holding before looking up again. _

_ Buttercup locked onto his forest green eyes, unaware of the object, " Alright, something's up. What stupid shit did you do?" _

_ " I put something in your hands. Look," Butch pressed the key into her palm. _

_ " A key? Like an actual key to your heart? That's nice," Buttercup used her entire will not to laugh. She didn't make an attempt to take hold of the key. Did he get this idea from Boomer? _

_ " Ugh, no! I'm just saying since you have the key to my heart, you should finally have the key to the apartment," he pressed the key harder in her palm to get her to grip it.  _

_ " What do I need this for? You're always here anyway so you'll just let me in, " the blank stare in her face was infuriating for him. _

_ " Yeah, but it'd be easier if you had your own key. Maybe moved some more of your things here since the gym is close by," he cooed at her. _

_ She cocked her head and met his eyes, " But then I wouldn't have my things at home where I need them." _

_ " Yes but then you'd get to be with me more," his eyes widened at her trying to get her to take the hint. _

_ She watched him, narrowing her eyes, " Do you get high before I got here?" _

_ "Ugh, woman! I can never be romantic with you! I'm asking you to start moving in with me," he covered his face, hiding his exasperation, " God, you make it fucking impossible to be romantic." _

* * *

Buttercup grinned foolishly to herself. She wasn't too caught up on being romantic and neither was he but when he was, he could usually ease her into it. She stepped into the apartment and made a beeline to his door, "Butch."

Butch briefly turned his face to her before settling back on his screen, " Hey beautiful. No not you, jackass." 

" You playing with Boomer?" She tossed her equipment bag to the side and kicked off her shoes. She stretched, flexing her legs to get that extra stretch.

" More like beating his ass. How was work?" Butch smashed at the buttons on his keyboard furiously, dodging shots from Boomer's character.

Buttercup sighed, " I don't even want to think about it right now." 

" Hold on, Boomer," Butch gave her his full attention. A sigh wasn't good. It was never good, " Everything okay?" 

" Yeah, I just need a shower first, " she pulled a fresh set of clothes and her towel into the bathroom. 

" Alright," he turned back to his game and yelled expletives at his brother for trying to steal his loot. 

The cold water cascading through her hair felt like heaven. Her scalp tingled, rinsing away the heat of her stress. She questioned whether or not she should head back home to the Professor today.  _ No, I open tomorrow so I should just spend the night here.  _

Although she was 22, she chose to stay at home to live in her childhood home to have proper space from Butch. They had gone from enemies to lovers in high school and since they both decided against college, they had seen each other almost every day since then.  _ Ugh, how am I not sick of him?  _ Smiling to herself, she knew she couldn't get enough of him. 

The water shut off and she dried herself. Wrapping her shoulder-length ebony hair in the towel, she tossed on his shirt and her briefs. Her stomach growled in protest.  _ Right, I need food. I could really go for a- _

A grilled ham and cheddar cheese sandwich, chips, and an ice-cold cola were plated for her next to Butch's half-eaten sandwich, " Babe, I put mustard in yours already. Boomer, shut up. I've heard the shit you call Bubbles." He had actually taken the time to make her food while she showered.

" If he's home too, why didn't you two just sit on the couch and play?" Buttercup's mouth was full, munching away at her food. She loved sitting together with Blossom and Bubbles for game nights. It made gloating about their wins so much more enjoyable.

" And actually spend time with him? I don't think so. Shut up, Bubbles is with you in there too," Butch smashed his mouse down, the plastic cracked under the pressure. 

Buttercup watched as the keyboard clacked under Butch's excitement for a while. She finished off the last of her cola as the exhaustion set in. She lifted herself off of the bed and straddled his lap. Burying her face in his neck, her left hand pulled at his raven hair slightly. She could feel him swallow faintly.

Butch kissed her temple. Muting his mic he pressed his cheek to hers, " Wanna talk about it now?"

" Fred blew out his back and nearly his rectum too while doing squat lifts after I told him he wasn't ready," She breathed out.

Butch bit back a laugh, " This isn't the first time. Why does that old man think he knows better than you? A literal trained professional."

" I don't know. I still don't like seeing my clients get hurt," Buttercup could hear Boomer yelling through Butch's headphones.

" Boomer, stop yelling. I can hear you," he muted his mic again, " Well, you're home now so just relax." 

" That's what I'm doing," Buttercup closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. He smelled like her green apple shampoo. Something that he had once considered too girly to exist in his bathroom was now his favorite scent. Mostly because it reminded him of her but he claimed it actually smelled edible.

Butch cradled her so she could position herself better on his lap, " I'm logging off now. Yes, I am. Because something way more important requires my attention." He tossed his headset to the side and squeezed her hips.

" You didn't have to end the game," she hummed into his neck giving him instant goosebumps.

" I wanted to. I missed you today," His fingers traced down her spine. Butch loved that she wore his shirts. According to him, that's when she looked "the hottest". 

" Hey, how long have we been together for?" Buttercup opened an eye and stared at the bed, the sheets beckoned for her muscles to rest against them.

He hummed for a moment, " If we want to get technical, we've been officially dating since I turned 18 but if you want to count all the other fun shit we used to do, then we got together when we were 15." 

" No way," Buttercup recounted the years in her head, " Weren't we 17?"

" No, we were definitely 15. Remember it was at the homecoming dance? Bubbles dressed you in that god awful neon green puffy dress and black knee-high converse sneakers. We ended up slow dancing and I kissed you. Then we were making out regularly, we started fooling around and then during the summer before senior year, we finally started hooking up but then I had to actually ask you out because you were completely clueless that we were already together."

She scoffed," You were always playing games, that's why. Some days you didn't look twice at me and other days you had me cutting class so we could go hang out." 

" Dates. Those were dates. Also, I was trying to play it cool that you would ignore me by ignoring you," He squeezed her tight, kissing her right shoulder blade. 

" You needed to be more direct," her shoulders shook with laughter.

" Woman," he sighed out softly, he knew she was pressing his buttons, " if you're asking me how long I think we've been together, my answer is since we were 15. We've been together for seven, almost eight years." 

" I've seen your stupid face almost every day for eight years," she sat up to kiss his cheek, " Eight years well spent."

Butch was grateful she had settled down against him because she would've teased him for the blush on his face, " I'm glad you think so. You'd see me a lot more if you lived with me full time."  _ That was what the key was for! _

" I already see you every day," she leaned back to get a good look at him, her eyes heavy and forearms aching. 

" I'm convinced you don't love me by any means," he shook his head, grinning at her.

" So tell me what you want from me and I'll tell you yes or no but first, carry me to the bed. I feel like I'm about to pass out," she pointed to the bed and pouted, something she knew he couldn't resist.

Butch rolled his eyes and tossed her onto the comforter. He turned off the lights and snuggled underneath it with her, " Okay so I want you to move in full time and actually live with me." 

" Live with you and both your brothers while also having to deal with my sisters being here? That's a lot to ask for," she felt his hand wrap around, fingers toying with her stomach lightly. 

" Then maybe you move in and we can save up for our own place. It's not like we don't have money saved up," Butch traced her abs. He loved how strong she was, how passionate she was about pushing herself to do more. She was the reason he stayed motivated. 

" I like that idea better. Okay, I'll move in then. What's next on your list?" Buttercup adored when he traced her abs. She could feel it in the top of her head and trickle down her spine which made it all the more relaxing.  _ When was the last time I got him in the gym? _

" Hmm, let's see, we should get married," he felt her core tense up. It was an idea he had flirted with for a while. Originally, he just didn't understand why it was so important. After overhearing Blossom and Bubbles talk about what they would want their weddings to be like, he didn't want to wait any longer with Buttercup.  _ I know I want her forever. Why put it off any longer? _

Buttercup's big picture never included marriage. Was it really that big of a deal? What was all the hype about? Was he going to expect her to be a stay at home wife? He knew better,  _ right?  _ " Not if you're expecting me to be like a stay at home wife. I don't mind caring for you but I'm also not going to be waiting on you hand and foot."

"No! Of course not! That isn't who I got with. That's not who you are and that's not what I'm expecting," he kissed her ear gingerly. 

" As long as we're on the same page then yes," she could feel his grip tighten.

" Okay, I want kids too. At least," he squinted his eyes, thinking for a moment, " Five."

She flipped over and glared at him, " I want kids too but I hope you're planning on carrying the other three because the most I'm giving you is two. Are you seriously insane? You want me to have five? Five pregnancies?" 

" Babe, if I could I would. Aren't you tired? You said you would only say yes or no but I'm getting backtalk for everything!" His fingers glided down her spine, resting at the small of her back. Those lime green eyes lit something up in him he was never able to explain.

" I am tired but you keep saying ridiculous things," she hooked her leg over his to pull him in closer. 

" Fine, you're right," he closed his eyes. A nap definitely sounded good. Between his programming job and playing online with Boomer, his eyes were sore. 

Except for his humidifier, the room went silent. Soft sounds from the living room thrummed through the walls, " So when are we getting married?" 

Butch's eyes shot open, "Huh?" 

" I was thinking when we were closer to our thirties but," she paused for a moment, " eight years is a pretty long time to be together."

He pulled back to watch her face, " Are you awake or asleep?"

Buttercup opened one eye and met his, " I'm awake. You have me thinking now though. Maybe you have a point and we should get married sooner."

" Don't say it like that though! Do you want to be married to me? Is this what you want?" Butch positioned his arm under him to sit up.

Buttercup toyed with the idea of marriage. She loved him. She wanted no one else but him. Her mind wandered for a moment. Two moments and she smiled, " I want us to get married so you can be my housewife." 

Butch pulled her on top of him, " I want to be your housewife too." 

" I only want to get married under one condition though," Her muscles throbbed each time he moved her.

" Name it."

" We get married in Vegas. I don't want frills and whatever other crap. I want us to do the whole drive-through wedding officiated by an Elvis impersonator in a '65 green Ford convertible. We check into a nice hotel, hit up the casinos, and have our drunken wedding pictures taken by our siblings and a photo booth," her eyes lit up, speech sped up. She was definitely awake now. 

Truthfully, Butch hadn't pictured her the type to want a classic wedding anyways so knowing she had actually somewhat thought this through was comforting to him, " Bubbles might want to kill you. Hell, your father might want to kill me. Both. Both Bubbles and your old man would kill me if I agreed to this but this does sound so much better than some stupid big wedding."

" Doesn't it sound like fun though?" She nudged him, " Come on, this is, like, our dream wedding! This suits us!"

_ Damn it, she's right.  _ " How about this, we book a trip to Vegas, all of us, and we get married like you just described without telling them. Then Bubbles can plan you some princessy wedding and we satisfy everyone."

" Ugh, I don't want a princess wedding! I'm not a princess!" She sat fully up now, crossing her arms over her chest like some overgrown child.

" You're my badass princess but I'm scared of your sister so you'll either be a young widow or you suffer in silence for a day to keep me alive," he treasured seeing her so electrified.

Her cheeks burned slightly, " Not a princess, and yeah, okay. We'll have two weddings then."

" Fine, then you are my queen. So how about we do something even crazier?" Butch pushed against her knee to lift himself up, " Let's get everyone to drive out to Vegas and we get married this weekend?"

Buttercup smiled deviously, " Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" 

" Buttercup Utonium, I'm asking you to do me the honor of being my amazing partner, beautiful wife and take on the burden of having me as your dashing husband," her hand in his, he matched the spark in her eyes he had fallen for all those years ago.

_Oh wow._ Her breathing unexpectedly hitched at the flicker in his eyes. Hearing it really was a different experience like Bubbles had tried to explain to her numerous times. _She_ squealed, jumping on him, " Yes! Of course, I will!" Her heart lightened, stomach fluttered. She didn't imagine that him asking would be a big deal but somehow it felt amazing hearing the words. 

Butch wrapped his arms around her tight, " Alright so after our nap, we can make more plans, okay?" 

Buttercup kissed him sweetly, " I love you." 

All the blood in his body rushed to his face, " I love you too."  _ How did I end up so lucky? Maybe that should be the theme. Lucky cards, lucky life. _

With that, Buttercup settled her cheek against his chest, listening to his heart surge. There were so many things to think about now, so much to plan. The air was cool and comforting. It cradled them. Marriage! Before their siblings at that! Who'd have thought the greens would have an actually successful relationship?

" I think I still need to mature before we have kids though so maybe we save that for our thirties?" Butch broke the silence, his eyes focusing on their posters.

" It's funny you thought I would have it any other way." 


End file.
